One of the Boys
by 364wii
Summary: I remade another favorite One of the Boys.


Declaimer I don't own Loud House.

The story with Lincoln is looking at food in the refrigerator.

"Okay, let's see what we got." Lincoln said. [He begins rummages through the fridge.] "Kale...tofu.."quin-o-ah"?" Lincoln asked.

"I think it's called quinoa." Jonathan said.

Lincoln tastes the quinoa and immediately spits it up.

"I'd call it quin-blah! All this rabbit food can only mean one thing: Lori's on another health food kick." Lincoln said.

Jonathan shivers and sighs.

"Great, I really need to buy a mini fridge for my room." Jonathan said annoyed.

Lincoln finds a jar of peanut butter in the back of the fridge.

"Ooh, peanut butter! Now we're talkin'!" Lincoln yelled. He then scoops up the peanut butter with his fingers and messily eats it.

Lola enters the kitchen to put her tea party cups away and notices Lincoln eating the peanut butter.

"Ewww, Lincoln! Have a little class!" Lola yelled in disgusted.

"Your one to talk princess. You burp like a trucker." Jonathan said then starts smirking.

"Touché." Lola said then left the kitchen.

Luan enters the kitchen with her dummy Mr. Coconuts performing a ventriloquist act.

"That's all for sports, and now the weather." Mr. Coconuts said.

Lincoln belches as she's talking.

"It's cloudy with a chance of..." Mr. Coconuts said. She speaks as herself now. "You're disgusting." Luan said.

Luan exits the room.

Lincoln sighs. "My whole life is like this." Lincoln said.

"Being a little dramatic aren't ya?" Jonathan asked looking down at the white haired boy.

"Maybe a little, but you have to admit living with 10 sisters is kind of rough." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't with this many people in a house this packed." Jonathan said.

"Well what about the bathroom lines?" Lincoln asked.

Flashback starts the scene begins with all the girls waiting in line for the bathroom. The line moves slowly as Lincoln gets more and more impatient. It is now Lincoln's turn to use the bathroom.

"Finally!" Lincoln yelled. He enters the bathroom, but quickly runs out. "Gah! Forgot my loofah!" He added. Lincoln returns to the bathroom only to see another long line has already formed since he left.

"Dang it!" Lincoln yelled. Flashback ended.

"Again you live with 10 people 12 If you count your folks. I don't think your situation would change even If you had 10 brothers." Jonathan said not really phased.

"What about when you go on dates?" Lincoln asked.

The next flashback begins. It starts with Jonathan and Leni walking down the stairs.

"Bye guys! Leni and I are going on a date!" Jonathan Lincoln called out.

The other sisters ambush him after hearing that Jonathan & Leni we're going on a date.

"You're going out?!" The Sisters yelled.

They all crowd him and talk over each other, grooming him while telling him what he should do before they leave.

"In that shirt?!" Lola yelled.

"What wrong with It?" Jonathan asked.

"Ho ho! You call that posture?!" Lynn yelled.

"My posture is pretty good Pony-tail!" Jonathan yelled.

"Now that I'm looking at you your hair a mess!" Leni yelled.

"I don't change my hair Leni-Bun." Jonathan said.

"Are you wearing deodorant?" Lori asked.

"Don't touch me there!" Jonathan yelled. Flashback ends.

"Ok that was a little much of them, but hey, girls were looking at me on that date, well at least until Leni got mad." Jonathan said stretching his neck.

"Well about the voting problem?" Lincoln asked.

The next flashback plays; the kids are having a sibling meeting in Lori and Leni's room.

"Okay people, I'm accepting ideas on how we should spend the day." Lori said.

Lincoln raising his hand "Ooh, ooh! We could go to Dairy Land!" Lincoln yelled.

All of the Sisters make a buzzer noise and give him a thumbs down.

"Okay... How 'bout Gus' Games and Grub!" Lincoln yelled.

His sisters do the same thing as before and make a buzzer noise and give him a thumbs down.

"How about-" Lincoln began to say, but the girls do the exact same thing a third time before he could suggest somewhere else.

"I know some place we'd all like!" Lori yelled.

The scene then cuts to all the sisters having a good time at the mall while Lincoln sits on a bench - alone and angry.

"I remember that day I got invited too, I showed you where the comic book and video game stores were. Then you and I went to the food court and pigged out." Jonathan said.

Lincoln then faceplamed. "Ok, I'm really not making any good points aren't I?" Lincoln asked.

Jonathan shook his head no.

"It's just-just a little hard living with 10 sisters all the time." Lincoln said crossing he's arms and looking away.

"Well there are good times aren't there?" Jonathan asked.

"Well whenever I'm hurt my sisters do rush to me pretty fast." Lincoln said.

Another flashback begins, in this one Lincoln is laying on the living room floor, playing a handheld video game.

Jonathan comes in and steps on Lincoln by accident.

"Ow, ow, ow! You stepped on me!" Lincoln yelled in pain.

His sisters all barge into his room.

"Awwww, poor Linky!" The Sisters yelled worried.

"Oh, here's Bun-Bun!" Lori said offering him his stuffed rabbit.

"Let Lily kiss your boo-boo better!" Leni yelled holding Lily who was trying to kiss him.

"Gauze! Stat!" Lola and Lana yelled unrolling bandages.

Lynn grabs Jonathan and twist his arm.

"Say your sorry!" Lynn yelled at Jonathan.

"Sorry!" Jonathan apologizes while Lynn twisted his arm.

"Clear!" Lisa yelled she runs into the room with an AED.

She shocks Lincoln and he screams can be heard. Flashback end.

Lincoln then smiles "Ok, maybe I was being a little dramatic, but I'll tell you, bro sometimes I wish I had ten brothers." Lincoln said he then continues eating the peanut butter as he was before.

Lisa enters the kitchen and snatches the peanut butter away from him.

"And I wish you would not eat our communal peanut butter with your booger-picking finger!" Lisa yelled.

"Coming from the genius who needs me to change her diaper." Jonathan said.

"Touché." Lisa said. The two boys take their leave Jonathan ruffles Lisa's hair while leaving.

"Hmmm..." Lisa said in contemplation.

Later that night, Lincoln is sound asleep when a shadow casts over him. He wakes up to find that it's Lisa. He yelps at her sudden presence and grabs the light chain, turning on the light.

"I've been pondering your wish from earlier." Lisa said.

"My wish?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. I think I can help you out." Lisa said. She then pulls out some kind of wristwatch "This wristwatch can transport you to an alternate dimension in which you'll have ten brothers." Lisa said.

"Riiiiiight..." Lincoln said sarcastic. He then gets down from chain. "Lisa, I think you've been playing with too many kiddie chemicals." Lincoln said.

Lisa presses the button on the watch and a portal opens up.

"Holy moly! Awesome!" Lincoln yelled surprised. Lincoln proceeds to enter it, but suddenly stops "Wait. Why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

"I need beta testers. Now, are we doing this, currently Jonathan is in a dimension where he's Spider-man?" Lisa said.

"Oh, we're doing it!" Lincoln yelled.

"One word of caution: you only have 24 hours to return home. Otherwise, you'll be stuck there forever." Lisa said.

"Got it!" Lincoln said. He then grabs the watch and puts it on. "Let's do this!" He added.

A timer starts ticking down from the 24 hour limit.

"Good luck. I'll be watching you two from here." Lisa said.

Lisa pushes Lincoln into the vortex as he screams.

Lincoln comes out on the other end of the portal and it closes. Everything looks the same.

"Hmm...this doesn't look like a different dimension." Lincoln said.

Just then, a male version of Lori comes out of his room texting on his phone.

"That is literally LOL! Hurry up, Loni! Time to go!" Loki yelled.

Loni, the male version of Leni, walks into the doorway.

"Ooh! Whoa. Loki, who moved the doorway?" Loni asked.

A male version of Luna comes from his room.

"I'm ready, brah!" Luke yelled. He strums his guitar; in a British accent. "Let's rock!" He added.

A male version of Luan and a female version of Mr. Coconuts come out of Luke and Lane's room.

"I wooden miss it!" Mrs. Coconuts yelled. "Good one, Mrs. Coconuts!" Lane said speaking as himself now and giggling.

The four boys head downstairs much to Lincoln's bewilderment. A male version of Lynn shows up next.

"62! Hut!" Lynn yelled carrying a football.

He is followed by a male version of Lucy.

"Sigh." Lars said closes the door.

A male version of Lana with a frog as a is fighting with a male version of Lola who's driving what looks like Lola's car only stylized as a military jeep with an angry face painted on it.

"Quit honking, Lexx, or you'll get a frog down your pants!" Leif yelled.

"Touch me, and I'm telling!" Lexx yelled and honks his horn. "MOM!" he added.

The male twins start fighting. A male version of Lisa walks up to them.

"Can you Cro-Magnons diminish the cacophony so our youngest sibling can suspend consciousness?" Levi asked.

Leon, the male version of Lily cries.

"Speak English, Levi!" The Twins yelled.

"Shut your pie-holes so Leon can nap!" Levi yelled.

Lincoln, still bewildered, looks at the watch and realizes that it worked.

"Holy moly!" Lincoln yelled.

The remaining brothers head downstairs.

"Will you be joining us, Lincoln?" Levi asked.

"Ugh. Where are we going? Clothes shopping?" Lincoln said disgusted.

All of the Brothers scoff and laugh.

"Yeah, right." Lynn said.

"You're literally hilarious, Lincoln! We're going to Dairyland. It was your idea." Loki said.

"Sweet! My sisters never let me chose were we go!" Lincoln yelled in excitement.

Loni walks into the front doorway; confused "Sisters?" Loni asked.

"Uh...you know, the nuns. They hate amusement parks." Lincoln said then laughs nervously and follows the rest of his brothers to the van.

Loni shrugs and closes the door on his way out.

As the guys make It to Vanzilla they see a female version of Jonathan walking up to them.

"Snack Pack?!" Lincoln asked.

"Hey Snow Ball, where ya guys going?" Jonna asked.

"We're going to Dairy Land, want to come with use?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, come with us the rides there are awesome!" Lynn yelled.

"Come on Jonna there's a huge petting zoo It's so cool!" Leif yelled.

"Fine I'll come too I heard they have a chocolate milk stream." Jonna said.

The Brothers cheered.

"PILE ON Jonna!" Leif yelled.

Leif pounced one Jonna with the others joining in on the fun.

"We got you!" Levi yelled.

"Say uncle." Lars said with a smile.

"Jonna are you carrying marshmallow cause I fell on something soft?" Loni asked.

"GET OFF!" Jonna yelled in anger and throws the boys off.

The boys get sent flying and laugh.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to be a dude." Jonna said dusting herself.

Time Skip to the Vanzilla drives across Royal Woods while the group are cheering.

"Yes! Dairyland was awesome!" Loki yelled.

"Great idea, Lincoln." Lane yelled.

"Yeah, way to go, bro." Luke said ruffling Lincoln's hair.

"You're the man, Lincoln!" The Brothers yelled.

Lincoln suddenly belches. "Whoops. Sorry." He said.

"You should be sorry, 'cause that was weak!" Lynn yelled then makes a bigger belch.

"Ha. That was nothing. Check this." Leif said then farts with his armpit.

"Ok stop. I don't want anyone to start a gross off." Jonna said annoyed.

Loki farts then blushes.

"Never mind." Jonna said flatly.

"That was my shoe!" Loki yelled embarrassed.

"So was that your shoe when your girlfriend came over last week?" Lexx asked smug.

Loki glared at Lexx who smirkes.

"Hey, guys let's stop for a bite." Jonna said pointing at Gus' Games N' Grub.

"Alright we could stop there for Lunch." Loki said then parks.

"Gus's Games N' Grub? No way!" Lincoln yelled and rushes inside.

Loki puts five pizzas on their table. "Five pies for ten guys!" Loki yelled.

Jonna coughed. Loki sighed. "And Jonna." Loki said pointing at Jonna.

"I sure hope Mom and Dad gave us enough dough!" Lane joked then laughs. "Get it?" He added.

Lincoln picks up a slice then takes a bite.

"So any of you guys want to play so games before we head home?" Lincoln asked.

"Are you kidding me? Your talking to the guy with the high score on the DDR and Garage Band game!" Luke yelled.

"Lincoln do you want to play the new fighting game here I heard the arcade version added a werewolf?" Lars asked.

"Sure Lars!" Lincoln yelled.

Lars smiled then everyone asked If Lincoln would play with them.

Time Skip to the boys and Jonna playing Hockey in the hallway.

Lincoln pause and looks at how much time is left. "Only 12 more hours. I wish this didn't have to end." Lincoln said a little disappointed.

The others look at Lincoln puzzled.

"Only 12 more hours til what?" Loki asked.

"You ok brah?" Luke asked worried.

Lynn scratch his head with a hockey stick in confusion.

"Oh um, guys! Let me head to my room real quick!" Lincoln yelled.

He runs into where his room would but crashes into a shelf where it's revealed that in this dimension, the linen closet is still a linen closet.

"Uh, hey..." Lincoln began to say, but sees them charging and gets out of the way. "Lynn! Heh...where's my room?" Lincoln asked.

"Right where it always is, weirdo." Lynn said.

It turns out Lincoln bunks with Male Lynn and Lars. He shares a bunk bed with Male Lynn and Lars sleeps in a vampire coffin.

"Three of us live in here?" Lincoln asked.

Lars rises from out of his coffin.

"Where else would we sleep? The linen closet?" Lynn asked and laughs.

Lincoln checking his top bunk "Hey, what's up with Bun-Bun?" He asked.

"Leif ripped him and Jonna got Loni to fix It." Lars said.

"For a dude Loni sure is good at sewing." Lynn said.

"You know sewing isn't just a girl right?" Lars asked.

"Even as a girl Snack Pack has my back." Lincoln said quiet and smiled.

"Well..." Lynn started to say, but yawns. "...night, bro." Lynn then lightly punches Lincoln's arm.

"Night guys." Lincoln said as tries to get some sleep, a swarm of bats comes out of his pillow and he screams in horror.

"Oh sorry big bro. I was wondering where my bat colony went." Lars said.

The next morning, Lincoln wakes up and heads out of his shared room and notices something. All the boys were waiting in line for the bathroom.

'Man I guess Jon right was about the line for the bathroom?' Lincoln thought.

"Luke get of there other people have to go to you know?!" Loki yelled.

"Hey bro want to thumb wrestle?" Lynn asked Lars who agreed.

Lexx turned to Lincoln. "Hey Linc do you want play war with me and Leif later?" Lexx asked.

"Um actually I have to go somewhere today later." Lincoln said.

"Come on please?" Leif begged.

The two boy gave Lincoln the puppy dog pout.

'Oh come on even as boys they know the look!' Lincoln thought.

"I'll think about ok." Lincoln told the twins and they hugged him.

"Thanks bro!" The twins yelled.

After Lincoln got out of the bathroom he heads outside. "Maybe I should stay here my bros are almost like my sisters expect you know dudes." Lincoln said to himself. "I mean there's probably a Lincoln taking my place at home." Lincoln said.

He then looks around and see he's brothers and Jonna doing things. Loki and Loni taking selfies with Jonnna. Lars was reading a werewolf book while Lynn was playing jump rope. The Leif and Lexx were having a war with Leif and his frogs and Lexx and his army men. Luke was listening to a boom box while Lane on a unicycle juggling fruit.

Lincoln then sighs and looks at the watch. Lincoln took the watch off and was about to step on It, but was stop by a voice.

"Lincoln stop!" Lisa yelled.

"Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

He then picks It the watch and see Lisa on the watch and she was crying.

"Who's that?" Loni asked looking at the watch.

"Um It's my new computer girlfriend." Lincoln said hiding the watch.

"Cool, I wonder If they make computer Jonnas?" Loki asked then walks away.

Lincoln walks into Jonna's room and looks at the watch.

"Lisa how are you talking to me?" Lincoln asked.

"I told you earlier that I would be monitoring you and Jonathan from my room, but that's beside that point. Male sibling please don't leave us." Lisa begged.

"I was just um thinking of-" Lincoln began, but got interrupted.

"No you were about to leave us and stay in that dimension how could you!" Lisa yelled tearing up.

"Lisa..I'm sorry I should get back to you guys I was being stupid." Lincoln said.

"Please don't let my words convince you to come home If you truly want to stay in that dimension so be it." Lisa said then turns off the watch from her side.

Lincoln sighs.

"So are you going to go back?" A voice asked.

"Levi?!" Lincoln yelled. Levi walked up to Lincoln carrying Leon.

"That's my name or at least that's my name in this dimension." Levi said.

"Are-are you going to tell the others?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"No I don't want my other sibling knowing about other dimensions." Levi said.

"So how much do you know?" Lincoln asked.

"I know that you came to our dimension yesterday by using that watch." Levi said pointing at the watch. "I have a dimension hopper device in our room and while you and the others were sleeping I checked your watch." He added.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lincoln asked.

"Cause I wanted to talk to another dimension being before you returned home." Levi said "Go home brother return to your home." Levi added.

Lincoln nodded and smile. He turned on his watch and open a portal home and took one last look to the two.

Leon waved good bye and Levi turned away hiding his face.

Lincoln makes it through the portal and ends up back in the garage.

"Jon's room!" He yelled and sees a familiar friend sleeping. "Snack Pack!" Lincoln yelled and hugs him "I've missed you!" He added.

"Whoa! Lincoln what are you doing in here?!" Jonathan yelled.

The sisters barge in having been alarmed of the two boys yelling.

"We heard you yelling! Are you okay? Here's Bun-Bun, Linky." Lori said concerned.

The Sisters comfort him after Lincoln calms down.

"Lily will kiss it and make it all better." Leni said.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." Lincoln said.

Lily kisses her brother.

"It's good to be home. I'll never complain about having sisters again." Lincoln said.

As they embrace for a tender moment, Jonathan coughed getting the sibling attention.

"I know this is a sweet moment and all, but we got school in the morning and it's 2 am right now." Jonathan said.

Lola scoffs. "Ruining a sweet moment family? You sir, have no class!" Lola yelled.

"Get out of here." Jonathan said glaring at the Lola.

The sisters all go back to bed while Lincoln stays.

"Aren't you going back too?" Jonathan asked staring at Lincoln.

"C-could I stay with you tonight?" Lincoln asked rubbing his foot on the ground.

"Lincoln.." Jonathan said annoyed.

Lincoln gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Fine, but we lay back to back I don't want anything awkward happening." Jonathan said going to turn off the lights.

The two then lay down back to back.

"Jon?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah?" Jonathan asked back.

"I'm happy we're bros." Lincoln said.

"Me too." Jonathan said.

Lincoln got quiet for a minute.

"I went to a dimension we're my sisters were brothers It was cool." Lincoln said.

"I know after I got back I saw Lisa crying about ya, she may hides her emotions, but she's still 3 years old ya know." Jonathan said.

"I might of stayed there, but she reminded me I'm still her big brother." Lincoln said smiling.

"We'll your back and that's all that matters so LET ME SLEEP!" Jonathan yelled then out a pillow and put on his head.

"Night bro." Lincoln said then shut his eyes.

During the night Lincoln sneezes and Jonathan gives him more blanket.


End file.
